Part of the Plan
by Mistress Katana
Summary: They had a plan, but that plan went out the window and now she's panicking. Sucky summery but I don't care.


**I'm so freaking exhausted guys. I'm working seven days a week now and I've been pulling doubles because I'm trying to save up so my family and I could buy a house. 8-10 hrs a day is really killing me, especially my security job (shits real crazy over there standing guard over some high risk suicidal and aggressive patients). Everything hurts. But I wanted to give you guys a little something something, so here's a one-shot I had saved to be posted later. I did a quick little edit so ignore any mistakes I missed.**

**Review! Let me know what you think and wish for my safety (jk) and my family luck on the house because we already got approved! All we need to do save up a little more money for the house we want! Fingers crossed!**

* * *

Lucy liked to think she was the girl with a plan. She'd usually always had a plan for everything, and a backup for said plan in case things went south- i.e, Natsu, Happy and her crazy teammates ruining said plan.

At twelve years old she decided to secretly train her magic to get stronger, calling out Cancer and Aquarius in the bathroom or outside in secret. Although not given much freedom and alone time to call her late mothers sprites, Lucy soon grew able to summon one of them for a nearly twenty minutes.

At fifteen, during one of her fathers luxurious parties- this one intended to showcase her coming of age and introduce her to potential suitors, she decided she'd leave home to pursue her dream of becoming one of the strongest celestial mages in Earthland. She'd join Fairy tail and go on crazy adventures and find more friends to join her family. And she did! She successfully ran away from her father and her arranged marriage and joined the guild of her dreams! All the adventures she had dreamed about having she had. All the keys she wished to find, she did.

Although Tenrou, the Infinity Clock, the Dragon attack on Corcus, the disbandment, Tartarus and the Alvarez War through her plans off, they still didn't derail her and her dreams.

Now Lucy was know as the strongest Celestial Mage in Fiore, Jason nicknaming her the Celestial Star, able to keep up with her overpowered teammates and give them a run for their money with her sharp mind and brilliantly calculated strategies. She had a family in both her spirits and Fairy Tail.

And somewhere along the way, Laxus wormed his way into her plans.

At first, it was innocent. With Master Makarov's death during Alvarez, his sacrifice to save his children and give them a chance at winning, Laxus had been appointed as the ninth guild master. And although he had tried to hide it, Lucy knew he was still terrible sad with Makarov's passing and struggling with the guild and life. So she offered her help. As an heiress she was raised on how to manage the house, business and both finances, her father refusing to allow her husband ownership of his company and railways. That right was reserved for Lucy until she birthed a son who would be given the reigns to the company, so she knew how to do all the paperwork the guild was behind on.

In no time she had managed to complete the stacks of paperwork, amazing Laxus. From there she had permanently become what Mira had been to Master Makarov, to Laxus. Late nights spend working in comfortable silence turned to soft conversations before they soon began speaking outside the office, and then outside the guild. Late lunches and dinners, coffee breaks to help reenergize them turned into something a little more intimate but not quite there yet.

But slowly, ever so slowly, Lucy found herself including Laxus in her carefully laid out plans. She'd invite him on her solo missions, just the two of them together. On the days where she felt like cooking lunch for herself to take to work she'd make some for him. When she finally got to to take the trip she'd been planning for the last year to Jewel she had asked him to come with her. And in no time, the comfort and attraction between them bloomed into love, and the two found themselves dating.

Dating Laxus was completely different then what she had expected.

He took things so slowly with her- he moved with such deliberation, and Lucy found that she loved that about him. She loved the way in which he carefully, thoughtful and methodical loved her. The amount of time and planning he put into dates and surprises. He had her dreaming and planning their wedding early on into their relationship.

Laxus would propose in the summer and they'd get married once she'd attained the statues of a SS Class wizard the following year. They'd go on a romantic honeymoon in Seven and she'd return home pregnant.

But her plans didn't go as planned.

He came through two years later during the winter, proposing to her as they lay together in bed snuggled under the blankets. And although he took longer than a year to pop the question, Bickslow teasing her that he'd take at least five years to give her a ring, Lucy found that she didn't mind the wait. Laxus and their future together was worth the wait.

But this was not part of the plan, Lucy thought as she dove into her closet as soon as Laxus left their house, rummaging deep inside and pulling out a small black shoe box. She felt like a damn child hiding the shoebox and retrieving it only once he was gone from the house, but Lucy didn't want him to find out that the plans they had made together were no officially out the window as she opened the box to reveal prenatal vitamins, pregnancy pamphlets, and books on baby names.

Popping her vitamins and skimming the pamphlet that scared her to half to death, Lucy quickly covered all evidence back up and shoved the small box back into the closet and burring it under more shoeboxes- ones that actually had shoes in them.

It wasn't that they didn't want children; they did. But Laxus had seemed hesitant about the idea of having children and becoming a father, and Lucy really couldn't blame him. Not with all the damage Ivan had done and with Laxus' past- which the big lug still hadn't really forgiven himself for, it was only logical that he'd want to wait a few years before even considering impregnating her with his seed.

It wasn't like he told her no anyways, but Laxus didn't rip her clothes off and have his wicked way with her either. So Lucy planned to ease him into the idea of hearing the putter patter of small chubby feet hitting their tiled floors and cute high pitched baby giggles. She knew how not to push him. She could wait. After all, they had years. And she could wait a long time on that thought alone.

Of course, THAT had been the PLAN.

But things happened, and 97% effectiveness still left 3 percent chance of a miraculous, unbelievable, surprise pregnancy, and that small skinny pink pregnancy test she had to pee on seemed to be taunting her as she stared down on it from her seat on the toilet. She had been in Corcus visiting Hisui and taking a quick mission involving books when Virgo had presented her with the test. Her spirits, linked and bonded to her so closely, has sensed the changes in her body before she did and instantly knew the cause.

Lucy had nearly suffocated herself in her shock, unable to break or even move. Virgo, who has stood with her the whole minute it took for the test to decipher, had to give Lucy's back a few hard pats to get her breathing again.

From there is was all nothing but panic and hiding her morning sickness from Laxus and his nose. Three months into her pregnancy and starting to show just the slightest, Lucy began planning out how she'd break the news to the soon to be father.

Hours later, at the sound of the door opening and closing, at hearing Laxus call out his return, after hours of going over a whole speech...

"I'm pregnant!"

She would have slammed her head against the wall if she hadn't have been such an emotional wreck.

She hadn't intended on shouting it at him seconds after he walked through the door. And she certainly hadn't planned on bawling her eyes out like someone had just died, but her hormones were all over the place and the only thing running through her mind was that he was going to be unhappy and leave her. Just the thought of him packing his bags and leaving sent her tears into over drive as she became a sobbing, stuttering, bumbling mess.

"I know you didn't want to have babies now, and I know you wanted us to wait, and I know I shouldn't have kept it a secret from you, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was scared! Please don't be mad at me! I'm sorry! Don't leave me! But if you want me to go away and never see me again I'll go!" Her rational side knew she sounded crazy, that Laxus would never send her away, but her imbalanced brain said other wise and she really couldn't even stop herself now that she had got going, dropping to the floor and throwing her hands over her eyes.

"Come on, Lucy, get up." His soothing voice finally spoke up cutting through her sobs as he bent down and gently pulled her up, cupping her face with his large calloused thumps gently swiping away at her tears.

"But-"

"Stop it." He cut her off before she could word vomit again. "You have nothing to apologize for. I mean, I know that we agreed to wait a few years, mostly you just agreeing for my sake. But if you're..." he paused, brows scrunching together as he struggled to find the right words. "If you're pregnant, there's nothing we can do about it now. You've got a baby in you, and I'm not about to kick you out or leave you, or make you get rid of our baby just because I'm not ready. So stop apologizing because you seem to be forgetting that I had a part in this too."

"You're not mad?" she hiccuped after a minute.

"Of course not." He gently admonished. "Where in the world did you get that idea from? How could you think I'd be angry?"

"It wasn't…it wasn't in the plan, yet."

Laxus let out a laugh at her whispered admission before kissing her soundly on the lips. "Babe, we can always make a new plan. This one will just involve an extra mini blonde." He joked before pulling her tight into his arms.

"Now I'm sure you must be hungry after all that crying," he said after a while, stepping back and brushing her tear dampened hair off her face. "So let's go out for some dinner and ice cream and feed you and our baby."

Lucy smiled at the use of the words 'our baby', tears gone and face smiling happily again before readily nodding her head at the thought of food and her favorite ice cream shop. Pulling away from him she reached for his hand before hurriedly tugging him along,, swiping her jacket from the coat rack and practically running out the door. "Let's go eat!"

Laxus simple smiled at the back of her blonde head of hair, indulging her as he let her pull him down the street and towards whatever restaurant she wished to eat at.

Although they had agreed to wait a while before having a child, Laxus found that he really didn't mind Lucy being pregnant. Don't get him wrong, he was still terrified that he wouldn't be a good father and that he'd fuck up like his grandfather had with his father, and like his father had done with him, but the thought of Lucy having his baby, the sights of her glowing the way she was helped ease his fears. Just imagining her round with their child, imagining their child cherub little face with a head of blonde hair brought warmth to his heart.

Maybe having a child so soon wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

***Edited Half-assed***

**Xoxo Minions!**


End file.
